Muggle Studies
by phLeGmdeLacOur
Summary: Because of a dare, Harry and Draco found themselves in an unlikely detention where telephones purr, electricity cackles, funky boxes play Weird Sisters, and computers talk back. A teacher-student relationship? Not your average HPDM Detention fic. SLASH
1. Detention

**A/N:** I know, another one of my crazy ideas… I just can't help thinking of bizarre ways to get the two hottest boys in the books together! hehe.. Anyway, on with the story! :D

**SUMMARY: **Because of a dare, Harry and Draco found themselves in an unlikely detention with an unusually cheerful professor who might pave the way for the two to realize the tension they've been feeling around each other. HPDM Slash.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own Harry Potter. I really do. (skips away laughing maniacally to the mental institution)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Detention**

:)

--

"_Detention, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter!"_

--

Professor Maxwell Oda was a young Muggle Studies Professor from Japan with a good-natured face and approachable personality who had been teaching at Hogwarts for years. He's a bit short and plump for his age, with horrible round glasses masking his features. He had won several awards including an Order of Merlin, Second Class for his outstanding research on the Space-Time Continuum. He is also one of the celebrated developers of the famous Time Turners that greatly helped the Ministry in its mysterious rendezvous. This led to an exceptional recommendation by the Minister of Magic himself to Dumbledore and he was requested to teach and stay at Hogwarts as a Professor to fill in the only vacant slot there was. Being a Half-Blood himself, Professor Oda had no qualms in being the new Muggle Studies Professor for he was very proud and amused with what the Muggles can do without magic.

In his first year of teaching, students immediately grew fond of the new professor; some even taking up Muggle Studies even though the subject was not in their curriculum. Even some Slytherins became interested in his ways of teaching that they sneaked behind their parent's backs and registered in one of the Professor's classes.

One of the traits his students loved about him was that he was always cheerful and approachable. _Never_ did his students see him angry or irritated in any situation. He always remained calm and collected and this made the students respect him even more. No one dared contradict him including the rest of the staff members, though a certain greasy-haired professor was somewhat purposely avoiding him ― not that Professor Oda had noticed.

So it was a bit of an understatement that the students of Hogwarts were shocked and scandalized when a rumor began spreading that the said Professor gave a month's worth of detention to two of his students ― and not just any student ― but the great Harry Potter himself, who was supposed to be every teacher's favorite and a straight O (Outstanding) student excluding an A (Acceptable) in Potions, and the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, who was no stranger to detention but was a highly regarded Prefect, not to mention the only one who can challenge Hermione Granger's grades.

_**Flashback**_

_Professor Oda's day started off really well when he received a letter at breakfast from the Ministry accepting his request for a new Time Turner for his research and to show off to his students as well. He practically skipped to his second class after a very shy third year Hufflepuff named Charlie told him he had a great lesson. Hagrid came to his office past lunch and told him the flobberworms he wanted for his experiment were big enough and ready. The day couldn't be more splendid when the Headmaster himself left a letter on his desk, approving his pay raise._

_What he didn't expect was to find the great Harry Potter and his archenemy Draco Malfoy rolling on the floor in his office, legs entangled, hands all over the other's body, hot and panting shallow breaths._

"_N-no.. ahh… urgh!"_

"_...y-yesssssssshit! Ow, that hurt!"_

"_Uh…ahhh…hyeh.."_

"_Nngh...let..let…go…"_

"…_no! Neugh…aaarghh!"_

_The Muggle Studies professor was completely stunned, his eyes wide, mouth open and glasses askew. Never, never in his four years of teaching in Hogwarts did he witness such a…a… disturbing sight. If someone outside his office had been listening, it sounded as though something 'sexual' was happening inside. He felt anger boiling up inside him as his hands clenched into fists, his nails digging deep enough to cut through the skin of his palm._

"_WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he bellowed, staring at his students currently wrapped around each other._

_Harry and Draco stilled instantly upon hearing their Professor's angry voice. They stared at their furious mentor with wide eyes full of fear and guilt. They had never seen their Professor so angry and it only added to the fear they were feeling right now. Within moments, after realizing they were still wrapped around each other, they immediately stood up and fixed their clothes. Harry straightened his glasses while Draco tended his hair._

_The petite professor walked up to them, eyes hard and blazing with anger. The two students cowered in fear despite their Professor's size._

"_What do you think you're doing?!" Professor Oda repeated._

_He briefly glanced at his most precious possession now lying by Harry's feet. The glass case was obviously smashed as shards of glass were scattered on the floor and the elegant chains holding it to the wall was broken._

"_Uhm… uh…" Harry tried to explain but failed to construct even a single coherent word. He looked down at his shoes from embarrassment. He clearly didn't think they would be caught._

"_Detention, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter! And 50 points _each_ from Slytherin and Gryffindor!"_

_Harry's mouth fell open. Draco rolled his eyes at the other, wondering how on earth he became a Gryffindor. He looked at his Professor directly in the eyes as if he didn't do anything wrong and was the one who caught Harry red-handed. He clearly did not want to be in detention with the idiot._

"_You see Professor, I was just patrolling the corridors a while ago being the good Prefect that I am when I heard a loud banging noise as if something was being dismantled from the wall so I checked and I saw Potter here trying to ―"_

"_You liar!" Harry butted in, rage clearly seen on his face._

"― _get his hands on your precious treasure as he was continuously trying to break down the wall of your mighty office," Draco continued as if Harry hadn't interrupted him. The raven-haired boy was looking at him like daggers while the Professor's features softened a bit._

"_Is this true Mr. Potter?" he hissed._

_Harry glared at his school rival before turning to look at the professor._

"_Um…You see Professor, I was just…ahh..."_

_Draco smirked in triumph. Trust Potter to come up with a good excuse in times like this. The blonde thought it was clearly the Mudblood's forte._

"_See, Professor? I was just trying to wrestle the sword out of Potter's hands," he said innocently, hiding his grin. Harry let out a strangled sound as he glowered at the Slytherin. Malfoy only sneered at him in return._

_The small man sighed. "Be that as it may, Mr. Malfoy." He then turned to a horrified Harry._

"_However, you Mr. Potter will have detention with me for a month for you to realize the wrongness and the consequences of your actions," Professor Oda said without even inquiring why Harry was trying to steal his sword in the first place._

_Harry stared at him in horror. Nothing could ever be worse than this._

"_If you would like Professor, since I'm a Prefect, I would be more than happy to assist in Potter's detention," Draco politely said. "I mean, since you're busy with your ah… research."_

_The Professor looked thoughtful and considered him. Harry mouthed a "no" while shaking his head furiously. The blonde however, was grinning like mad._

"_Hmm... I think that is a good idea, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Oda said. "I'm really quite occupied at the moment. I'll meet the two of you here at exactly 8 in the evening to let you know what Mr. Potter will be doing for detention."_

_Harry almost passed out._

_**End Flashback**_

--

"Thank you for that, Malfoy!" Harry said sarcastically as he and Draco entered the Great Hall. Professor Oda dismissed them after he agreed to let the Slytherin supervise Harry's detention.

"You're welcome Potter. You know I'm always here to help you out with my brilliant ideas," Draco smirked. They rounded on a corner and walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Well here's an idea Malfoy, why don't you shut up?!"

The blonde sneered but said nothing. Harry approached the portrait of the Fat Lady grudgingly with Draco trailing slowly behind him. The Slytherin was really taking his time, graciously walking to where the Gryffindor was just to irritate the latter more. Harry almost admitted that the blonde walked as if he was seducing somebody, only to shake off the disturbing thought off his head immediately. He glared at his archenemy while Draco was leisurely walking to him, swaying his hips seductive manner.

"Can't you move a little bit faster please?" Harry said irritatingly.

The Slytherin said nothing as he continued to walk up to the raven-haired boy gradually. Harry watched Malfoy stand next to him, his brows furrowed. Draco only raised an elegant eyebrow in mock confusion.

"I thought you told me to shut up?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. Malfoy was _actually_ acknowledging the fact that he _actually_ obeyed Harry's sarcastic retort. The blonde was looking at him blankly. Harry quickly thought of a witty comeback.

"So you're obeying me now? Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince and Sex God doing everything his enemy Harry Potter asks him to do?" Harry laughed. "Oh this is rich."

Grey eyes glared. "Oh don't be so full of yourself, Potter. You know I only ― what was the word you used ― _obeyed_, because you couldn't actually converse lucidly with any person you talk to, that I preferred to stay silent than waste my time talking to a clearly inarticulate mongrel that calls himself a Gryffindork."

"Why you little―"

"See what I mean?"

"Shut up!"

"I believe the proper words are 'stop talking' or 'keep quiet' or 'be silent'. I would rather prefer 'shut your trap', but I don't know, you choose," Draco said casually, smiling at Harry mockingly. The Gryffindor was visibly fuming with rage.

Draco – 1, Harry – 0.

"Well I would rather be _inarticulate _than be a good-for-nothing, cheating, lying, slithering snake!"

"Ooh, very good Potter! I didn't know you're good at rhymes! But just so you know, I happen to be very proud of being a, er, good-for-nothing, cheating, lying, slithering snake," Draco said, grinning. Harry paled considerably, glowering at the other.

He almost started on Malfoy when an amused cough brought them back to their surroundings.

"You know boys, as much as I enjoy watching the two of you exchange happy, loving words I need to know if you're coming inside or if you would rather prefer to stay here and entertain me more," said the Fat Lady amusingly. The two looked at her, surprised. She seemed to be hoping they would choose the latter and stay.

Harry turned his back at Malfoy and approached the portrait. Draco on the other hand covered his ears so as not to hear the password. Contrary to what everyone thinks, he's not _that_ low. He's a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't do that even if they do uhm… cheat, lie, and occassionaly slither.

"Cauldron Bum," Harry whispered to the Fat Lady. She merely nodded and reluctantly swung open. Harry didn't wait for the Slytherin to follow him and immediately climbed through the portrait hole.

He was greeted by about a dozen of his fellow sixth years from different houses; some lounging on the couches, others sitting on squashy cushions. They were all anticipating his return and Harry could see excitement in their eyes as he entered the common room.

"Well? How'd it go?" said Seamus Finnegan sitting up from lying on one of the couches with his head resting on Dean Thomas' lap. The two came out in their fourth year and had been dating for almost two years now.

The Golden Boy sighed and sat on the couch opposite the couple, beside Hermione who didn't bother to look up from her Arithmancy book.

"Bad."

They stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean? You didn't get it? You got caught?" asked Ron from the other side of Hermione. Before Harry could answer, Draco came out of the portrait hole looking unusually glum.

"All of the above, Weasley."

Ron looked indignant. There was an immediate uproar from the others as Harry and Draco were bombarded with questions.

"―what happened―?"

"―did Maxxie see you―?"

"―he's not angry is he―?"

"―what about the sword―?"

"―Malfoy spoiled everything didn't he―?"

"―shut up Weasley―"

"―no, _you_ shut up Zabini―"

"―_what happened_―?!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry roared, massaging his temples. Their constant bickering was giving him a headache. He buried his face in his hands and sighed for the third time. This caused the sixth years to give him confused looks and worried glances.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, Potter. It doesn't suit you," said Draco who fancied sitting on an elegant red leather Wingback Chair that made him look like a respectable boss of a large gang. The way he slightly slouched and rested his handsome face on his knuckles with his elbow on one of the armrests of the chair amplified the effect. One Hufflepuff actually _gulped_ audibly.

"Why don't you quit being such an ass Malfoy and tell them what happened," said Harry annoyingly as he looked up from his hands. He glared at the blonde who only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, since you're clearly not in the mood Potter. I'd be happy to do so," said Draco sarcastically. Harry only intensified his glare which did nothing to the Slytherin's composure. The others watched the exchange but remained still as if they witness the two quarrel everyday ― which was quite true in fact.

And so Draco told them everything that had happened in the office excluding what he told Professor Oda about him finding Harry. He didn't need a reason for the Gryffindors to knock him down. Instead, he just told them that they were caught stealing the sword and the both of them got landed in detention. Draco wondered why the raven-haired boy didn't protest in his half lie either because he was too exhausted to retort back or because Draco had left out the part where he betrayed Harry but somehow made amend by telling the others that he received detention as well. The blonde thought both.

"And so Professor Oda will be meeting us tomorrow evening for our first day of detention," finished Malfoy. The Common Room was quiet until Hermione spoke, finally looking up from her book.

"I told you I won't say 'I told you so', but _I told you so_."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Granger. Spare us the know-it-all wisdom." The blonde had stopped calling Hermione 'Mudblood' since fifth year and had been sufficiently nice to her since then. But it still didn't stop him from being a prat loads of times.

Hermione ignored him. She was about to say something again when Harry, thinking fast, cut her off.

"It's just a dare, Hermione."

The bushy-haired girl huffed. "Yes Harry, a dare that led to nothing," she said. "Tell me, what exactly have you accomplished by doing it then? Did you _actually_ achieve something?"

"Well they sure got Maxxie angry," said Lavender Brown. Hannah Abbott nodded.

"He must've been pretty angry for him to give Harry and Malfoy detentions."

"Yeah. I never thought I'd see the day he'd finally crack," said Dean, grinning.

Ernie Macmillan laughed. "Me too."

"I third that," said Ron.

"I always see him fighting off a Tyrannosaurus Rex with his Samurai Sword in my dreams," Luna said randomly. Everyone looked at her, bewildered. She just smiled innocently.

An awkward silence passed until Blaise Zabini coughed and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, it's a good thing that he didn't ask why you two were trying to get your hands on his sword," he said.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier, Blaise. Because if he _did_ ask, I have no idea what Potter will say as an excuse," sneered Draco, glancing sideways at Harry, who narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Have _you_ got an idea what _you're_ going to say if he _did_ ask _you_, Malfoy? Since we're _both_ caught, you know."

This immediately made the blonde shut up. He forgot he told the others that he was in detention as well. '_Damn Potter and his... Potter-ness.'_

"Anyway," said Ron rubbing his palms together. "None of you forgot about the bet right?" Almost everybody rolled their eyes.

The Slytherins and the Gryffindors, except Hermione, grudgingly reached into their pockets while the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws including Ron extended their hands, grinning.

"I still can't believe you went against Harry, Ron," said a frowning Hermione.

"What? From the moment I heard Zabini say, 'Whoever thinks Potter and Draco can get Professor Oda's sword out of his office…' I knew immediately that even Harry's famous Gryffindor luck got no match with the Professor's timing. I mean, let's admit it guys, the man's like… _omnipresent_ or something!"

Everybody looked at him oddly; not because of the essence of what he just said but because of the word he chose to use. Only Pansy Parkinson voiced this thought however.

"Wow, Weasley. I never thought you got such an extensive vocabulary!" she said almost sincerely. Ron just beamed.

"I kinda get your point though, Ron," said Dean, stroking Seamus' hair. "Professor Oda's always at the right place at the right time, now that I think about it."

"Yeah! Remember last time when Ron and I were almost seconds late for Transfiguration, when Professor Oda all of a sudden showed up and cut off McGonagall at the stairs?" said Harry. Hermione nodded.

"And when Snape was about to give Neville detention because of that overflowing Multiplication Potion of his?" said Parvati.

"Oh yeah… I remember that. Snape was fuming mad and Neville was already turning purple when Maxxie suddenly appeared by the door, asking if he could borrow Neville for a moment," reminisced Susan Bones.

"Snape looked like he was about to strangle Professor Oda back then," said Terry Boot. The Slytherins smirked.

"What did he ask you to do Neville?" asked Hermione.

Neville seemed taken aback. "Well…" he started. The sixth years leaned forwards in anticipation. "When we got outside the classroom he just asked if I was okay and then he left."

The others looked confused. "That's it?"

Neville nodded.

"Weird…"

"And that time when that Chang girl was putting up Christmas decorations last year when she slipped and went falling down the scaffold. Oda appeared out of nowhere and caught her!" Blaise exclaimed.

Draco laughed. "I remember that time. I passed by and told her she could've just levitated the ornaments. She's a witch for Merlin's sake!"

"Yeah, that's pretty stupid."

"The point is, Professor Oda's always there when we need him the most," said a wistful Hermione.

"How nice of him," Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah, he's so heroic." said Pansy. Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes.

"It's kinda creepy too."

At half past ten, the sixth years said their goodnights and went back to their respective dormitories and went to bed, feeling excited for the day to come.

* * *

The next morning, news that Harry and Draco got detention from the kind and gentle Muggle Studies professor spread like wildfire through Hogwarts. Everyone was chatting excitedly at breakfast discussing what they thought the small Professor would ask the two hottest and most famous boys in school to do.

Bets were taking place from one House to another; even the staff members were quite looking forward to tonight.

"I bet you he'll be making them clean awards at the Trophy Room… with magic."

"Pfft. Nonsense! He's not _that_ tough. He'll just probably ask them to lock themselves up in their Common Rooms."

"I got it! He'll be asking them to make up and be _friends_!"

"_Or_, he'll just ask them to shake hands."

"_Or _just touch each other. That's already suffering for Malfoy and Potter."

"Nah, That's too much suffering for Malfoy."

"Oh right…"

"Maybe he'll just cancel the detention."

"Yeah, he might."

* * *

Classes seem to fly so fast and Harry and Draco were getting nervous. They arrived at dinner to be greeted by cheers and applause, with students wishing them luck and asking them not to go too hard on the Professor.

"Cheers, mate!" said Ron, raising his goblet as Harry sat down next to him. The green-eyed boy looked way beyond tense. His two bestfriends noticed and immediately asked him if he was all right.

"Yeah, of course… I'm fine."

"You look a bit jumpy Harry," said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You think?" The lanky boy just shrugged.

"Honestly Harry, you look like a mess," Hermione fussed, trying to pat down his hair to no avail. She sighed and went on tending Harry's clothes just when Ginny sat across them.

"Harry's not a child anymore, Hermione. Leave him alone."

The bushy-haired girl ignored her and began putting chicken legs and steak on Harry's plate.

"Eat up, Harry. I think you're going to need it."

"Hermione, Harry's not going to war. He's just going to detention… with Maxxie! Surely nothing _that_ grueling will happen!"

"Yeah 'Mione, I'll be fine," said Harry.

"Well I think you forgot that you'll be having detention with Malfoy, so I don't expect anything less than dreadful."

Harry visibly paled. "You don't know the half of it," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

What the school thought was that he and Malfoy will _both_ be having detention, not that _he_ will be having detention while being supervised by _Malfoy_. He actually admitted to himself that he would rather prefer doing detention for Filch. He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin Table, Draco Malfoy was having the time of his life.

"I can't believe you're all happy and smiling, to think that you'll be having detention with Potter later," said Pansy, giving Draco a suspicious look.

The blonde just grinned and continued cutting his steak with his knife. "Oh you know, Professor Oda's too soft I'm sure he won't be giving us anything hard to do."

"True," said Blaise from across Draco, studying the latter with narrowed eyes. "But is there something we need to know, Drake?"

Malfoy stopped grinning and gave them an incredulous look. "Not that I know of, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought there might be something happening tonight that we should know of."

The blonde quickly covered up his excitement. "Of course not! Oda's just going to give us some crappy stuff to do and Potter and I will start bickering before we even begin doing the job, then I'm going to hex him, then he's going to hex me, then I'll hex him back again, then we'll manage to finish everything right before Oda comes in, like nothing had ever happened."

"Fine, fine. Just keep out of trouble for a change."

Draco smirked. "Of course."

* * *

Harry and Draco walked silently together to Professor Oda's office without even a glance at each other.

The Gryffindor was careful not to start a fight with Malfoy so as not to anger the blonde and cause him to go hard on him later. He wanted to keep out of trouble, or rather, trouble this early, but he knows that what will happen later on is a different story.

Draco on the other hand kept quiet for a different reason ― he simply wanted all the excitement to take place later in the evening.

They arrived in front of the Professor's door. They were just about to knock when it opened and Professor Oda's face came into view.

"You're just in time!" he said cheerfully. Speaking of timing... Harry and Draco glanced at one another briefly with knowing looks on their faces.

"Well come in, come in." The small man opened the door wide for the boys then locked it for good measure. Draco's brows furrowed.

"Now boys, if you would please follow me to the other room…"

They followed the Professor silently, trailing a few meters behind him. They crossed his office and went to the back of the room where another door came into view, slightly hidden by the tapestry and the shadow of the huge cabinet beside it.

With a few tinkling, Professor Oda chose a slightly modern key from his set, unlocked the door and opened it wide.

Harry's mouth fell open. Draco looked utterly confused.

Inside the room was an assortment of Muggle objects sprawled on a long table: batteries, wires, plugs, clocks, telephones, cell phones, a radio, a TV, an iPod, and a computer.

"Mr. Potter, your detention will be teaching Mr. Malfoy to appreciate the Muggle way of living by teaching him how to use these objects as used by the Muggles in their everyday life. I believe Mr. Malfoy is not in any of my classes and I understand that he's not interested in it in any way, so I'm giving you, Mr. Potter, the task of convincing Mr. Malfoy how fascinating the ingenious way Muggles live without magic is. You will be given a month, starting tomorrow, to provide Mr. Malfoy a crash-course of Muggle Studies by teaching him how to look at life through a Muggle's eyes and on how to cope with it through a Muggle's perspective. I trust that this will be very easy for the both of you and at the same time, it will be a lot of fun," he said happily.

He looked at his two stunned students, eyes wide, mouths hanging open, staring at the room in shock. The Professor felt that they wouldn't be surfacing soon so he turned his back at them and walked to the door. He walked out of the room, clutched the doorknob, and started to close the door when he suddenly stopped and addressed Draco.

"Before I forget, thank you _so_ much Mr. Malfoy for doing this little favor for me. I know for a fact that you will enjoy this month immensely to the point that you will be looking forward to your next day of lesson with Mr. Potter, as you look forward to spending your every weekend at Hogsmeade," Professor Oda said with twinkling eyes.

He then closed the door, but opened it again after a few moments.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy?"

The Slytherin started and turned to look at the small Professor.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! Kind readers who review deserve a little preview of the next chapter. :)

--

_**RINNNGGGGGGG!!**_

"_Aaahhhh! What was that?!" Draco yelled, jumping off the table._

_Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "Stop yelling Malfoy, it's just a telephone," he said, crossing the room and picking up the receiver._

"_Hello?"_

_Professor Oda's voice answered from the other end._

_Harry looked at Malfoy, standing ten feet away from him, confusion written all over his face._

"_Yes, Professor. Everything's fine."_

_Draco stood still, having no idea who the Gryffindor was talking to._

"_Come here, Malfoy," Harry said, motioning the blonde to him. Draco walked forwards slowly, looking suspicious and bewildered._

_Harry handed him the receiver. The Slytherin only stared at it._

"_Take it."_

_Draco blinked and slowly took it from Harry and looked at the other having no idea to do with it. The raven-haired boy motioned for him to put one end on his ear and the other just by his mouth._

_And so he did._

"_Mr. Malfoy?"_

"_Aaaaahhhh!!"_

_Draco dropped the receiver and jumped back, bumping into Harry who sighed and purposely banged his head on the table._


	2. The Ringing Macaroni

**SUMMARY: **Because of a dare, Harry and Draco found themselves in an unlikely detention with an unusually cheerful professor who might pave the way for the two to realize the tension they've been feeling around each other. HPDM Slash.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own Harry Potter. I really do. (skips away laughing maniacally to the mental institution)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Ringing Macaroni**

:))

--

_Darkness._

_Sword._

_Darkness._

_Blond Hair._

_Darkness._

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry Potter sat up, kicking and screaming in the arms of one disheveled Ronald Weasley who was sporting a bruised eye looking utterly petrified. It was only the day after what the students of Hogwarts call, "The Day" and it was three in the morning when poor Ron woke up to his best friend's thrashing.

"What… what happened?" Harry said. He was panting hard and felt the sheets sticky with sweat and tangled with his legs. He groaned in frustration and plopped to the bed once more.

"Why don't you ask yourself?" Ron said, grabbing a handy mirror from Harry's bedside table, checking at his newly acquired black eye. Harry can be a little physical when he's having nightmares. Ron woke up to his screams, yelling something about bloody swords, blond hair and freakin' eye-pots (the red-haired had no idea what those were though). So he grudgingly went by Harry's bed and shook his friend awake, only to receive a mighty kick in the gut and quite a powerful punch in his left eye. He looked at the purpling bruise again and glared at the boy-who-lived-to-torment-him-with-his-stupid-nightmares.

"Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me," said Ron, pointing at his eye. Harry gasped.

"Ouch. Where did that come from? Wait, have you been meeting up with Zabini again? You know those midnight duels of yours not only get you a month's worth of detention but also lost us a gazillion house points. I thought you knew better not to do it again, Ron." The raven-haired said, scolding his friend. The other only stared at him with daggers.

"Wha…o…oh! I−I'm sorry."

Ron glared at him again and went to his bed, burying his face in a pillow. He swore he would be wearing that expression for a long time.

"What was that about anyway?" he said in a muffled voice. "Another You-Know-Who nightmare?"

Harry sighed. "No. Something worse." Ron sat up and looked at his mate properly.

"Really? What was it?"

Harry sighed one more and remained staring at the ceiling of his four-poster. "Oda gave me detention," he started then continued, chuckling. "Can you believe it? Oda?"

Ron stared at him.

"Er, that wasn't a dream, mate." He almost felt pity for his best friend. Almost. His bruise's still tingling.

Harry though, was as if hit by a Stupefy. He remained stiff, still staring skywards for the next few minutes. When even breathing and snoring filled the room, he knew Ron was already asleep again.

"I know."

* * *

"You. are. a. pig."

Crabbe continued chewing on his French toast after a moment of lapse when Draco smacked him on the head. They were at the Great Hall having breakfast later than usual. This was due to the fact that a certain blonde Slytherin really took his time dressing up. They were lucky they managed to catch pudding.

"Stop lecturing Vince and just finish your breakfast, Draco," said Blaise, taking a bite of his apple. "We can't be late in Potions. We have 20 minutes."

"Well it's not my fault he can't eat properly," Draco huffed. Blaise rolled his eyes. "It's not _our_ fault that you took your bloody time choosing which tie to wear!"

Draco looked deeply offended. "Just so you know, ties are _very_ important. They either make or break a first impression. They are attention catchers and conversation starters. It is of great importance to choose the right ones," said the blonde, nodding to himself.

"But they're bloody identical! Slytherin ties are Slytherin ties. They're all forest green and silver-striped! Or do you have a secret collection of Gryffindor ties stashed at the bottom of your trunk?" Blaise said, smirking. The Slytherins within earshot all looked at Draco.

"No, I do not!" sputtered the scandalized blonde. Blaise rolled his eyes again. "Bloody ponce."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Just eat your breakfast Drakiepoo."

Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes at his friend, who was in the middle of drinking his pumpkin juice. Seeing Draco's glare, the one thing Blaise was able to do after that was to gulp nervously, praying he could turn back time and not mention those last words that came out of his stupid, bloody mouth.

* * *

The Golden Trio arrived at Potions just in time. Snape wasn't there yet and everyone was pretty nervous about him. There were rumors going around that the Potions Professor was stricter this year, thus he was scarier; and if one would dare say it, more evil. They sat at the middle of the room, away from Snape's close clutches and from the Slytherin's pranks from the back. All students in their year new this was a safe and neutral place to sit.

The door burst open and the students, thinking the Potions Master finally came, straightened in their seats. But Draco Malfoy instead came in and obnoxiously sat at the back, together with his infamous lackeys. The girls sighed and gawked at the Slytherin Prince while the boys, especially Harry, ignored the group. The blonde noticed this and immediately gave attention to himself.

"Hey Potter!"

Harry looked around, trying to find the person who called him. As his eyes landed on his rival, he glared at him. Draco only smirked.

"Have you heard about the party at the Slytherin Common Room tonight?" asked the blonde, arching an eyebrow. His friends looked at him, silently questioning what he's talking about — Draco glared at them.

"No." said Harry, turning his back at Draco and continued on with his doodling. The blonde didn't seem perturbed by this however.

"Well, everyone's invited! Do you know what we're celebrating?" Draco said, receiving a nudge from Blaise. "What are you talking about?" his friend whispered. The blonde smiled tightly at him. "Shut up."

Harry sighed. "I'm not interested _nor_ am I going to that party of yours, Malfoy."

Draco placed a hand on his chest, as if deeply insulted.

"Ouch, Potter. That hurt. Well, just so you know, we're celebrating because you finally managed to get a total of 30 detentions since first year! A truly momentous feat," smirked the blonde, congratulating himself for his smart and quick thinking. "Now, I guess you already understand why you must come, right? A party won't be complete without its star."

The Slytherins all laughed at this. Party or no party, everyone was watching how another famous Malfoy-Potter fight will turn out. Honestly, this was one of the most exciting happenings at Hogwarts that students always look forward to. Without these fights, life at Hogwarts was pretty boring, Quidditch included.

There was a time during a Charms class when Neville Longbottom accidentally tripped on the laces of his trainers as he was entering the classroom, crashing into Blaise who was seating at the back, near the door. Because of this, the boy was knocked unceremoniously to Malfoy who was currently practicing a spell to change a person's voice into an animal's. Draco on the other hand, shocked and caught unaware, accidentally aimed the spell at Harry who was a few meters away from him. After a stunned silence, everybody looked at Harry whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

After a while, Professor McGonagall strode angrily to the Charms classroom, about to complain on the incessant noise coming from it. But when she opened the door, it was as if hell broke loose: The Gryffindors were growling at the Slytherins, who were hissing back. Some found it amusing as few of the students were rolling on the floor apparently laughing their asses off; but all came out were growls and hisses. This made them laugh more. Others even managed to transfigure themselves into different animals yet this didn't change the fact that they were still growling and hissing. But of all the chaos taking place, no other sight disturbed the poor Transfiguration Professor more than the sight of a great big lion and a big python which were wrestling in the middle of the room. Desks were strewn all over the area, some with pretty bad scratches and some severely broken. Girls were screaming and boys were shouting for the two enormous animals to stop, but both paid them no attention as they continued their fight. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick transfigured them back and the result was something the students and the professors will never forget — Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter nude and sweaty on top of each other. It was a win-win scenario for both the female and gay population of Hogwarts. From that moment on, any activity by Harry and Draco were called "Drarry" by the students — most specially the giggling girls — and their fights became known as "Drarry Fights".

That's why as the two looked like they were going to go at it again, they leaned in expectantly hoping another one of those kind of fights will happen once more. But alas, this wasn't what the raven-haired Gryffindor was looking forward to this day.

"I have detention tonight," said Harry, looking weary. The Gryffindors looked at him with pity while the Slytherins sneered and "awwwww"-ed in unison.

"Poor potty Potter, finally found where you're good at and it turned out to be being — oh, wait . . . good-for-nothing," Blaise snickered at his own joke as the Slytherins joined in. Ron helped his friend then.

"Shut up, Zabini. You don't even know what you're —"

He stopped short when he saw something completely odd.

"What's with the blonde hair?!" he said, laughing his arse off. "Are you worshipping the ferret that much that you decided to copy his looks too?"

Blaise turned red. He glared at his bestfriend, completely blaming him for his current situation. He really shouldn't have angered the blonde at breakfast. The charm was permanent for a day.

"Never you mind Weasel. It doesn't mean that you're obsessed with your hair means that other people are. Go represent ginger people elsewhere," Draco smirked. Ron stood up, ready to punch the blonde in the face —

"_Weasley_."

Heads turned towards that unmistakable icy voice. Severus Snape was standing by the door with a big, terrifying scowl on his face. His robes seemed to be blacker than ever. His hair still reminded Harry of the gillyweed he swallowed in the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year and his pale, sallow complexion still managed to give Neville the creeps.

He sauntered to where Ron was and grabbed the boy's robes. The students gasped while Harry stood up from his seat.

"No . . . nonsense . . . this time," the Professor snarled in a low, menacing. He then dropped the Gryffindor, striding to his desk at the front of the room. Ron was so shocked by this manhandling that he remained on the floor, staring blankly at nothing. Harry immediately ran to him and helped him into his seat.

"Bastard."

"Detention, Finnegan!"

The room went still. Though Snape was really tough and wicked most of the time, he never used brutal force on his students. Just like testing spells and enchantments on students, it's a rule amongst the teachers to never teach or discipline students that way; thus, the students' reactions on what Snape just did.

After patting his dazed friend on the back and making sure Ron was okay, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag, wrote a note and passed it to Hermione: _Prepare for the explosion later. Sorry can't help. Stupid detention. _Hermione shook her head. "I can handle Ron, don't worry," she frowned, and then went back to facing front. Snape was already writing on the board.

"Today, you imbeciles will be learning how to make . . . " He turned and faced the terrified class with a daunting sneer. "Wolfsbane Potion."

* * *

Draco made a turn, heading for the loo instead. Professor Vector won't be taking out points off Slytherin for a few minutes of lateness. He's a Malfoy, so no harm done.

As he made his way to the bathroom, reality seemed to dawn on him.

_6 hours._

That's all the time left until his dreaded detention with Potter. He might be cool and collected on the outside, teasing Potter and all but the fact still remained that he was _in_ detention _with_ Potter. _Again. _Though this time, it's entirely different. If before he could play with Potter and make him look stupid in front of the teachers, he doubted he can do it now.

_6 hours._

Potter will be teaching him Muggle Studies and Draco found nothing amusing or funny in the situation at all. If he was honest, it felt like he was the only one in detention. Not Potter. The prat must've been enjoying himself, having a laugh with Weasley and Granger in their Common Room at Draco's expense. It wouldn't have been a long shot to say that the Golden Boy already told his sidekicks and everyone in his House what great coward he was to get scared in Oda's detention. The Trio must've been laughing their arses off.

_6 hours._

It was in fact well-known information that the only subjects Draco didn't have are Divination and Muggle Studies. Divination was an understandable class not to take but Muggle Studies — well, let's just say even Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle took the bloody thing this year. It was his family's pride and dignity that he was protecting for him not to take the class. Though he wouldn't hide that the subject did made him curious and all — but still. He was a Slytherin. He was a Malfoy. And he's got pride.

_6 hours._

No. He cannot just let Potter have his way with him later. He will show him and that stupid little professor that he doesn't need Muggle Studies to live a happy life. He will go to that bloody detention and make Potter realize that — even if takes him a bloody month to do so.

* * *

The other classes came and went, with the sixth years all looking glum and exhausted. Divinations was such a bore that even Lavender and Parvati who were known to love Professor Trelawney and her predictions, dozed off a couple of times while trying to interpret why the powdered tea leaves formed the shape of a pineapple. Professor McGonagall on the other hand asked them to summarize the entire book, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch, which they realized was their Transfiguration book in first year. The Professor insisted that they review again what they have learned in preparation for their upcoming N.E.W.T.S. And all of this was without having to mention the torture they experienced in Potions as Snape continued on with his mood. Even Hermione said it was impossible for them to brew a proper Wolfsbane Potion as this was very advanced potion-making and will need a drop of blood from the actual werewolf they were trying to make it for. As she told the Professor this, he snapped at her and told her to go to the Forbidden Forest to go look for a werewolf that would be honored to give her a drop of his blood — with the advice to do it on a full moon to have the most satisfactory results. All in all, it was a pretty tiring day for the sixth years and it didn't help one bit for Harry that he's got detention before the day ends.

"Hey, at least you got Malfoy with you, right?" said Ron, consoling his friend. The trio was lounging on the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for the time Harry needed to go to detention. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire playing Wizard's Chess while Hermione was already starting with her Transfiguration homework. It was ten past six and they were all exhausted.

Harry stared at him. "You say that as if it's a good thing." Ron chuckled. He made a move with his knight. Harry groaned.

"All I'm saying is, you have all the entertainment you need! At least it won't be a boring detention, won't it?" his red-haired friend said, grinning like mad. "Checkmate!"

Hermione looked up from her parchment suspicion all over her face. "Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione his grin slowly fading. "Yeah?"

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, folding her arms in front of her. Harry looked up and gazed questioningly at Ron. His bestfriend gulped nervously. "What do you mean?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I said . . . _what _did you do?" The red-haired Gryffindor glanced at Harry, silently begging for help.

"I didn't do anything! What are you—"

Hermione gasped.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" She stood up, grabbed one of the couches' throw pillows and began hitting Ron at the head. "You complete . . . arse . . . Ronald . . . Weasley!" She punctuated each word with a blow, causing Ron to wince.

"Hey — ouch! Wait — Hermione, ow!" He ducked and hid behind Harry. The raven-haired boy tried to keep a straight face. Honestly, sometimes Ron and Hermione acted like a married couple. "They're the hottest issue at the moment! What am I to do?!"

Hermione plopped on the floor and sighed. "I just can't believe you did it again." Ron had the shame to look apologetic.

"Well, Seamus coaxed me into it. It's a simple wager, really," he said, then turned to Harry. "Sorry mate, couldn't pass up the offer."

Harry looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked the two. Hermione was about to reply when Neville came rushing towards them.

"Harry!"

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked. The plump boy was still catching his breath, panting heavily. "He . . . he's . . . outside."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged bewildered looks.

"Who's outside?"

Before Neville could answer, another person came inside the portrait hole.

"Hey guys! What's with the ferret?" said an amused Ginny, pointing towards the Fat Lady. Everyone in the Common Room looked at the portrait hole then back at her.

"What?"

"Malfoy." Ginny said. "He's outside talking to the Fat Lady."

* * *

The Gryffindors came bustling outside the portrait hall with Harry leading at the front. What they saw caused them to stop and stare at what was happening. Draco Malfoy was chatting animatedly to the Fat Lady as if he was a Gryffindor and they were the closest of chums. Friends though they might've seemed to be, it was highly obvious the blonde was flirting with the portrait.

"Yes, my lady. It was a very amusing story indeed," said the one and only Slytherin Charmer to the giggling portrait. Not quite immune to his charm and antics, the Fat Lady seemed to be really into what Malfoy was saying, all the while looking at him with adoring eyes that seemed to widen in worship every time the blonde lets out a laugh.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?!" Harry spat, in the most undignified way possible. He didn't bother to cover up his shock as he addressed his rival.

Draco stopped and excused himself politely from the Fat Lady in which she nodded, blushing furiously. The blonde then walked to them in the same sensual manner Harry always found irritating, yet fascinating – and he hated himself for it.

"I'm sorry Potter. I forgot to tell you that I'll be picking you up for our detention tonight," said Malfoy haughtily. At this, the Fat Lady looked confused. Harry had a stupid petrified look on his face. The Gryffindors sputtered and coughed. Ginny however, giggled.

"What am I, Malfoy? A _girl_?!"

The blonde sniffed and looked at Harry innocently. "Well, now that you've mentioned it, I do find you a bit . . . effeminate."

Harry took out his wand.

"Geez, Potter! You really got a hot temper don't you?" said Draco. "I'm just joshing around! Unless . . ." the blonde gasped and stared at Harry with wide eyes. ". . . unless you _are_ a girl?"

"Shut up, ferret!" Ron retorted. Harry pulled him away from the blonde. "Why do you always start a fight, huh? Are you that bored out of your life that you go ruining others' too?"

To their surprise, Malfoy's smirk faded and a blank, cold expression took place. "Silence, Weasley. You know nothing about my life."

"Mind your own business then," Ron spat, storming back into the portrait hole too angry to do anything else. He was having a pretty tough day. The other Gryffindors followed him while Harry stayed behind.

"I'm not really in the mood to fight with you at the moment, Malfoy," said the raven-haired Gryffindor as he walked past the blonde. In all honesty, he was feeling like shit the whole day. Either this was because of the upcoming detention tonight or because of the blonde git that has always managed to turn his day upside-down.

"Fine."

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at Malfoy.

"What did you say?"

The blonde remained silent and followed him. Harry shook his head.

_He's getting weird again._

* * *

Professor Oda puttered around his small office, finishing things up for tonight's event. It was a pretty momentous occasion and he was really happy the opportunity came. Having Malfoy as a student will definitely be one of his greatest achievements. Contrary to popular belief that he didn't care who his students were, the small professor took really great importance in teaching purebloods Muggle Studies. It was both a challenge and a risk to be doing so, but after a great amount of effort, everything was worth it. He just hoped that his time, it would be a great success.

Unfortunately, he won't be attending to Harry and Draco's detention tonight. He will be leaving for a seminar abroad for two whole weeks, which meant that he won't be there to witness the first few days of the detention. He was just sad that this seminar was more important than the infamous Draco Malfoy's first experience of what he was hoping to be, a great class.

Harry knocked at Professor Oda's door again. Malfoy was getting irritated by the minute. It wasn't in Professor Oda's nature to be late or make them wait. He's always on time and Harry and Draco wondered as much. The boys came just in time for detention but the Professor still hadn't answered his office door. Now, five minutes after their supposed detention, Harry and Draco were still to be found outside the Professor's office.

Malfoy was pacing back and forth. The raven-haired boy sighed and knocked for the umpteenth time.

"Oh forget it! Where the bloody hell is he?!"

Harry sagged to the floor, thinking the same thing. "I don't know Malfoy. Maybe there's a problem."

The blonde went to the door and pounded on it, hard. Harry looked at him like he was nuts.

"Are you done tormenting the door? It didn't do anything to you, you know."

Malfoy sighed. "I just want to get this bloody detention over with!" he said, pulling at his hair. Harry sighed again. "I'm not really looking forward to it either."

Draco looked down at Harry and mockingly laughed. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Potter. Are you telling me that you don't want this? If I knew better I would've thought you and your friends had been making fun of me behind my back!"

The Gryffindor looked confused. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play coy with me! You and I both know you're practically enjoying this! The great Draco Malfoy — finally where he belongs: At the Chosen One's feet, with ghastly mudbloods and weird, disgusting muggle toys! You can laugh all you want Potter, it isn't affecting me!"

Harry gaped at the Slytherin, his mouth slightly open. He was about to retort when the door clicked open.

Harry scrambled to his feet.

"I think it opens up with a password," Harry said, clutching the knob. "Muggle. I think that's it."

He yanked the door open.

What they saw pulled two very different reactions from the both of them — and it wasn't very good.

"No. Fucking. Way."

* * *

No matter how Harry tried, he just couldn't take his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"Bloody hell! Who would want to wear this stuff?!"

Harry kept staring.

"Argh! It's too damn tight, I swear I wouldn't be able to get out of this piece of rubbish!"

Harry didn't mind.

"Who calls this clothing anyway?!"

Harry didn't care.

"Hey Potter! A little help here?!"

_Yeah. Sure._

"Hey Potter! Potter! Are you even listening to me?!"

It was official. The Chosen One was in a trance. Draco Malfoy stood in front of him, anxiously wearing a form-fitting, black polo shirt and a pair of very tight black Muggle jeans.

Skinny jeans.

_Oh dear Merlin._

Hoping he wasn't so obvious, Harry pinched himself to make sure he was awake. "Ow."

He stalked to where Malfoy was and forced himself to say something to the Slytherin.

"It actually looks … good."

The blonde looked at him as if he just turned into one of Hagrid's pet slugs.

"I knew you're completely off your rocker, Potter."

Draco shook his head and took a look at himself in the full-body mirror. The Gryffindor remained silent beside him.

"This is ridiculous."

Malfoy turned around and to Harry's surprise — looked at his arse in the mirror, the jeans perfectly accentuating his delicious curves. He didn't see the other boy's eyes widen.

"Really ridiculous," he said, albeit with less conviction.

Harry slapped himself this time. "Owwwww!"

The sex on legs turned and looked at him oddly. He was about to say something really harsh regarding the Golden Boy's mental state but thought against it anyways.

"This is really stupid. Why would Oda even _think_ about doing this to me?" he sputtered. "I'm a Malfoy! And nobody makes a Malfoy wear filthy Muggle clothing!" At this, Harry seemed to have woken up from his previous stupor.

"Apparently, Oda just did," he said. "And stop whining Malfoy. It's obviously part of the whole Muggle-living thing."

The blonde glowered at him. "Shut up, Potter. You have no idea how uncomfortable this is. It's too bloody tight!"

"You have no idea," breathed Harry, finding himself staring at Malfoy's arse again. _Damn. I need serious medication._

Thankfully, Draco didn't hear him. The blonde was walking towards the Professor's desk and sat on it. A stack of papers fell to the floor, along with a bright yellow piece of parchment. Harry tried hard not to think how Malfoy's pale skin practically glowed in contrast to his new clothes when he noticed that the parchment was actually shining. The moment he picked it up, words magically appeared as if someone was actually writing on it.

_Muggle Artifacts Room._

Draco scooted over and peered at the note from Harry's back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Gryffindor ignored him and went to the door at the back of the office, where he knew the Muggle objects lay. He turned the knob and opened the door. Malfoy jumped graciously from the table and followed him.

Nothing's changed. An assortment of Muggle things still lay on the long table. Electronics, appliances, phones, wires, and batteries were still sprawled randomly on the surface. Draco almost whimpered. With all the things in the room, it didn't seem hard to Harry to teach Draco how to use them. It will be like a weird teacher-student relationship but all the same, the brunette thought it would be a challenge he wouldn't want to miss — if the blonde would cooperate with him of course.

"I think I need to teach you an object a day," Harry said without looking at the blonde. "We can finish all these in a month if we start now."

The Slytherin went to another table at the left side of the room and sat on it again.

"Do whatever you like Potter. Just hurry up so that I could get the hell out of —"

_RINNNGGGGGGG!!!_

"Aaahhhh! What was that?!" Draco yelled, jumping off the table.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "Stop yelling Malfoy, it's just a telephone," he said, crossing the room and picking up the receiver of a large, red, vintage telephone near the far end of the table.

"Hello?"

Professor Oda's voice answered from the other end.

Harry looked at Malfoy, standing ten feet away from him, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, Professor. Everything's fine… y-yes, he's wearing it," the brunette smirked.

Draco glared at him but stood still, having no idea who the Gryffindor was talking to.

"Come here, Malfoy," Harry said, motioning the blonde to him. Draco walked forwards slowly, looking suspicious and bewildered.

Harry handed him the receiver. The Slytherin only stared at it.

"Take it."

Draco blinked and slowly took it from Harry and looked at the other having no idea to do with it. The raven-haired boy motioned for him to put one end on his ear and the other just by his mouth.

And so he did.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"AAAHHHH!!"

Draco dropped the receiver and jumped back, bumping into Harry who sighed and purposely banged his head on the table.

"What the fuck?!"

The Gryffindor sighed again and bent down to pick up the receiver once more.

"I'm sorry about that, Professor."

The great Draco Malfoy sat on the floor with a horrified expression. One glance at him and Harry didn't know if he should laugh or just ignore the blonde's hilarious ignorance. Draco on the other hand, felt completely weirded out. Truly, this was some game Potter wanted to play with him. A trick perhaps, to prove his pureblood ignorance on Muggles? He just knew the Gryffindor was making fun of him. It was beyond embarrassing.

"Yes, Professor. Don't worry," Harry said, hangng up. He stared at the telephone for a moment then sighed.

"Right. Come here, Malfoy."

The Slytherin managed to look indignant from where he was sitting on the ground. "Potter, you might be teaching me the worst things possible but you have no right to order me around." The blonde got up nonetheless, dusted off the non-existent filth from his robes and went to where Harry was standing.

"If you swear to treat me right, I might be able to tolerate this ridiculous lesson," the almighty prince said. Harry snorted and looked at him funny.

"Speak for yourself, Malfoy. What do you even mean by 'treat you right'?" Harry said, rolling his eyes. Draco chuckled and spread his arms wide. "Why, following my every command of course! What else do you think?"

Potter huffed. "Are you insane? The only one who will be doing any 'commanding' here will be me! Tell you what, follow _my _every command and _I_ might be able to tolerate you and your bloody antics!"

The Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "I'll make you a deal Potter if you want this detention to be… shall we say, less macabre for the both of us." Harry arched his eyebrows. This couldn't be good. Hell, Harry didn't even know what 'macabre' meant.

Draco tapped his chin as if thinking hard. He tapped his foot and stared at ceiling. "Okay, Potter. How long is this detention supposed to be for a night?"

Harry scratched his head. "Er, two hours I think. Why?" Draco only smirked. "Great. And we're supposed to stay here in Oda's office?"

The brunette had no idea where the Slytherin was going. "Yes, and?"

Malfoy looked triumphant. "I got it, Pothead!" The Gryffindor sighed.

"We really should be starting with the lesson Malfoy."

To Harry's surprise, the blonde chuckled. "We'll get to your bloody lesson, Potter," he said, grinning. "So here's the deal: I won't insult, offend, disrespect, call you names or fight with you in any way and make this detention an absolute piece of cake for you and, well me of course, with the only condition that the duration of the detention per night will be reduced to… "

The smirk in Malfoy's expression was so eminent it was quite comparable to Gilderoy Lockhart's.

". . . an hour."

* * *

Harry just couldn't believe it. Malfoy would take any chance he could get just to escape anything that would cause him ultimate embarrassment. But when the blonde finished explaining to him the advantages of decreasing the time of their detention, Harry took a u-turn.

"Think about it, Potter. The less time you spend with me, the better. And quite frankly I think that's the best deal you could ever have in this kind of situation!"

The Gryffindor considered him for a moment. _Yes, it would be great to get this bloody thing over with. I mean, who wants to be alone, stuck with Malfoy of all people in a room? . . . Well that's actually not a bad idea _—_ but still! This is absolutely not the situation I want to get myself into. Ugh! Why is Malfoy looking delicious all of a sudden? Damn, those jeans should be banned. Argh! What am I thinking...Girls, Harry, girls. Sexy, beautiful, drop dead gorgeous girls. Blonde girls. Creamy looking-skinned blonde girls. After-shag haired, creamy looking-skinned blonde girls. Icy bluish gray-eyed, after-shag haired, creamy looking-skinned blonde girls. Drool-worthy, icy bluish gray-eyed, after-shag haired, creamy looking-skinned blonde girls. Draco. Fucking. Malfoy. _Fuck._ Calm. Down. Girls, Harry Girls. Darn it, why is it so hot? I'm only going to spend every night with Malfoy in this room for a whole bloody month! I need to stop thinking about the ferret that way. 1 hour. Yes, that's quite a bargain. That will help me think. To hell with Oda and his rules! He won't notice a bloody thing._

Draco intently observed the Chosen One's expression. It was changing rapidly and it was completely amusing. He used this chance to consider Potter's appearance. Messy and unmanageable, his hair stuck out on all directions. It seemed the Golden Boy already surrendered combing his nest of a hair; yet it still seemed soft to the touch. Draco wondered how it would feel like if he carded his hands through it. His gaze lowered and he almost snorted — elegantly of course. He couldn't count how many times he wanted to just destroy those horrid glasses. He never saw Potter without it, but he was quite sure that his looks will definitely contest with him. His gaze lowered to the Gryffindor's torso. Clearly, the boy didn't have a clue how hot he is — not that Draco's gay — it was a known thing that Harry Potter was as hot as him. Wait, cancel that — _almost_ as hot as him. Yes, that was quite right. He's the hottest in school and he didn't care who places second; be it Potter or anyone else, as long as he's on top. And the amount of flowers, chocolates and cards on the foot of his bed everyday proved that. But anyway, back to Potter. If he would only wear proper clothing he would definitely stand out. But nooooooo… Potter just _wouldn't. _Draco would even admit that if he was asked to enumerate his male crushes, Potter will definitely be one of them. The Gryffindor was in fact in all the student's lists and it wasn't completely embarrassing for him to say that. But then he'll curse whoever asked him the question to keep his mouth shut.

"Fine, Malfoy. 1 hour. No insults, no fights."

Draco smirked in triumph. "Deal."

They shook hands.

"Okay! Let's get started!" said the blonde, surprisingly enthusiastic. Harry arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay Malfoy?"

The Slytherin looked confused. "Of course Potter," he said as a matter of factly. "Now, what am I going to learn first?"

Still slightly amused and perplexed, Harry just shrugged and pointed at the red telephone.

"This is a telephone."

Malfoy nodded.

"O…kay? Repeat what I said. What is it?"

"I'm not an idiot Potter. I heard you the first time!"

"Then repeat it."

The blonde huffed. "It's a tellyphone, alright?!"

The Gryffindor snorted but at the look of Malfoy's face, he sighed. "Te…le..phone. Telephone. It's a telephone, Malfoy."

Draco seemed unaware that Harry was more amused than making fun of him. Perhaps agreeing with this was not a good thing after all.

"Telephone, telephone, telephone, TELEPHONE!"

The brunette snickered. "Alright, you got it." Draco however, crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm not bloody stupid."

"What did you just say?"

"I said you're stu— I mean, you're a great teacher. Really great," he said in a fake smile. Harry returned it all too well. "Mmm-hmm. And don't you forget that." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"So. A telephone is something you use to make a phone call. It's a form of communication which is by all means, way easier than sending owls. It's fast, easy, and is simply genius," Harry said proudly.

"Really now? And why is that?" Draco asked, exaggerating his uncertainty a bit. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, as I think Professor Oda and I just demonstrated, it is a great way of communicating with another instantly. It's just like I'm talking to you but you're really not here with me. Only your voice travels from where you really are. You'll be using another telephone from there, of course."

"But how does the voice travels from one place to another without magic?"

Harry scratched his head. "Er, I'm not sure really. Erm . . . cables and stuff?"

"'_Cables and stuff'?_ Wow, Potter. That's just amazing! I haven't got a clue what that meant!"

The brunette managed to look both embarrassed and offended at the same time. "Well, I never really got high grades in Science. All I know is some Muggle called Alexander Graham Bell invented it."

The blonde looked confused.

"The crackers?"

Harry stared at Malfoy for a few moments before realizing what the blonde meant. "What — no!" he paused. "Wait, you know those?"

Draco looked at the Gryffindor funny. "Well, yes. What do you think the house elves are using for pudding, Potter?"

"Well, I thought… those were a Muggle thing."

The blonde sighed. "Another thing to add to the list of you-don't-knows, Potter: The Graham Cracker was developed by Rev. Sylvester Graham in 1829. Though almost all knew him as a minister, he was actually a wizard who was obsessed in dieting."

Harry gaped at him. "And you know this how?"

"Potter, don't you know anything about what you're eating? It always helps to know some history or another; it actually makes the taste better once you know where it came from," he said. "Though I must admit, I'm not rather fond of Grahams or corn flakes. It doesn't really help that the wizards who developed them believed that bland food can restrain one's sexual appetite. And that just doesn't work for me, no."

The Gryffindor stared.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Harry, who was slowly regretting his decision on agreeing with Malfoy's plan. He should've asked the blonde to further lessen the time to thirty minutes.

Draco walked past the Gryffindor and sat at the desk chair opposite him. "What do Grahams have to do with this contraption anyway?" he said, nodding at the telephone.

"You're the one who brought it up. As far as I know, bread have absolutely nothing to do with the telephone _or_ its invention, _or_ its inventor. So would you please stop with the Graham thing already?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes but nodded, crossing his arms in front of him as he glared at Harry.

"So back on topic. I'm not here to tell you how this thing works specifically. All I'm here for is to teach you how to use it," Harry said. He picked up the receiver and showed it to the blonde. This is the receiver. Whenever someone calls, the phone will ring, like what you heard before when Professor Oda called. You use the receiver to answer the phone; put one end at your ear and the other end by your mouth so that you can hear and talk to the person on the other line."

"Whoa, slow down there Potter. You mean to say that I could actually speak to another person wherever he or she is?"

"I believe that's what I said, yes."

"Without magic?"

Harry rolled his eyes the nth time around.

"That's why they call it 'Muggle', Malfoy."

Draco leaned towards the Gryffindor, growing more interested in it. "So how do you call a person? Do you just call the name or so?"

Harry looked taken aback with this newfound interest. "Er… no.

"You dial the number of the person you're calling. Each phone has a unique number on which one uses to direct the call to him."

The blonde was silent as if in deep thought.

"Any number would do?"

Harry shrugged. "There's usually a seven-digits. Each combination is unique. But of course if you go to another country, it's a bit more complicated. You need to add a few more numbers to it."

"Hmm."

"See these buttons here? You dial the numbers here and wait for the person on the other end to answer the call."

"Hmm."

"There will be a sort of continuous tone that will let you know that you can already dial the number."

"Hmm."

"When the tone makes a continuous beeping-like sound, it means the number you're calling is busy, or the person you're trying to act is talking to someone else."

"Hmm."

"And when the tone purrs, it means the one you're trying to call is currently busy having sex with your mother."

"Hmm."

"Malfoy!"

The blonde jumped in his seat, clearly not listening to what Harry was saying.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am!" He managed to look indignant. "How dare you say the contrary?!"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong with you, Potter?"

"What's wrong with _you_?"

"I'm hungry."

"What do you mean you're— huh?"

"I said I'm hungry."

The Slytherin stood up and went to the storage cabinets at the right side of the room, where a sink and a, curiously, another contraption stood.

"What's this box thing over here?"

The brunette went to Malfoy's side to take a closer look. "Oh. That's just a refrigerator."

"That sounds weird."

"No it doesn't. It cools food and stuff. Keeps them fresh."

"Huh."

"Yes, huh."

Draco opened the door of the fridge and bent down. Nothing was stored in the mini-fridge except for a bottle of milk and some ice cubes.

"I'm hungry."

"I think we've established that."

Malfoy slammed the door shut and crossed his arms again. Harry saw something on it.

It was a post-it with a telephone number on it with Professor Oda's one-word scribble: Snack.

A light-bulb seemed to light up above Harry's head. He grabbed the note from the fridge and pulled Malfoy by the hand to the telephone. He ignored the tingle the skin contact caused. "Don't touch me, Potter." The Gryffindor ignored him.

"Try calling this number."

"No more, Potter. I'm done for the night."

"What are you talking about? It's only seven-thirty!" Harry said, checking his watch. Malfoy however, cast a tempus charm. "No it isn't. It's seven-thirty-five."

"Fine! Call this number and we're done," said the Gryffindor hotly, pushing the paper towards the blonde. "I need to know if you understood everything I said when I was babbling around like a fool when you're busy daydreaming over there."

Malfoy huffed and grabbed the receiver. He then took the post-it from Harry and dialed the number written on it. He didn't wait long for someone to pick up from the other end of the line.

"Hogwarts Kitchens!!!"

Draco jumped in fright, still not used to hearing a disembodied voice speaking to him from nowhere. Harry snickered behind him.

"How can Dobby help you sirs or misses?!"

The unmistakable squeaky voice was loud enough for Harry to hear. He went by Draco's side and tried to listen.

"Dobby?"

The house elf seemed to realize his old master's voice as it answered stuttering, "M-mas-t-ter Draco, s-sir."

Harry could easily imagine Dobby bowing his head low in the kitchens. The elf clearly hasn't gotten over his fear for the Malfoys.

"Dobby! Is that really you? Well, it doesn't matter I suppose," he said. "Look, I'm really hungry. I want a chicken sandwhich immediately."

The Gryffindor snatched the phone from the blonde. "Dobby's not your house elf anymore, Malfoy. He's free. If you really want him to help you, have respect for his rights."

Draco looked at him as if he grew a second head. "I see Granger has finally managed to sneak you a Persuasion Potion at breakfast, eh Potter?" He shook his head at Harry's furious look. "Fine. Merlin's pants."

He snatched the phone back from the brunette. "Hello, Dobby?"

"Y-yes, Master D-draco?"

"Could you _please _send me a chicken sandwhich here at Oda's office? I am _absolutely_ famished. Could you please, please, _please_ send me one now?" he said, adding a pout and puppy dog eyes while looking at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the effects of that look on his traitorous body.

"Of c-course, M-master Draco, s-sir! D-dobby will be honored to s-serve all students of Hogwarts, s-sir!"

"Thank you, Dobby."

* * *

"I wonder what's happening to them now."

Ron and Hermione still sat in front of the fire at the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for their best friend to come back from detention.

"He'll be fine, Hermione. Trust me."

"I do. I just don't trust him enough in situations like this."

Ron looked at his girlfriend questioningly. "I assume you're talking about Malfoy, right?"

"I wish I am, Ron."

"Why? What's wrong with Harry?"

The bushy-haired girl sighed. "Nothing. It's when he's with Malfoy that I'm worried."

"Worried how?"

"Harry tends to act a bit . . . different when Malfoy's around."

Ron remained silent.

"He's not a bit different, Mione. Whenever the ferret's around Harry's all . . . _weird._"

* * *

"You've got chicken on your chin, Malfoy."

The sandwhich Draco ordered from the kitchens appeared almost two seconds after the blonde dropped the phone. He just finished his last bite when Harry noticed a piece of chicken dangling from his chin. The Gryffindor leaned over and tried to wipe it off Malfoy's chin with his fingers when the blonde scooted away from him.

"Whoa, Potter. Hold up!" he said, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"What?" Potter said innocently.

"Are you fucking in love with me?!"

"WHAAATTTT??!!!"

"Oh my god!"

Draco stood up and ran to the door.

"WHAT THE HELL, MALFOY?!"

"Stay away from me!"

Harry was about to ask the blonde what in Merlin's name he was going on about when the phone suddenly rang. Both boys stopped and stared at the red contraption.

"Hello?!" Harry said hastily after grabbing the phone.

"Harry my boy! How are you and Mr. Malfoy doin? Everything ok?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Are you done teaching him?"

"Yes. Professor, look—"

"Then I think you should both go back to your dormitories already. It's getting late."

"Professor, we need to speak to you—"

"An hour's fine."

Harry stilled.

"You can go now."

"Er. . . okay, Professor. Thank you."

The brunette snapped out of his daze and followed Malfoy to the door.

"I mean it, Potter. Stay away from me."

"That was Oda. He said we're free to go."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as both boys stared at one another, Draco clutching the door knob.

"I'm not in love with you, you git."

Malfoy looked completely relieved. "Oh thank god."

They went out of the office and parted ways to go their respective dorms.

"Hey Malfoy!"

The blonde turned around.

"Nice tie."

* * *

A/N: YES, I AM VERY MUCH ALIVE. Thank you for the kind reviews, favorites and story/author alerts. And also the death threats and the curses you sent to my email when I haven't posted in months! :D They really made my… year? Oh gosh, has it really been more than a year?! I wrote the first chapter last May 2008, I think. Haha! I am one lazy writer. I'm sorry. *offers naked Harry cookies* :3

No, I really am sorry. I'm graduating in college this term and I have a truckload of schoolwork to do. I literally don't have any social life at all, funny how that sounds. But YAY!!!!!!!!! Ho ho.. That was quite a long chapter! Thank you for waiting! I have a few things for you guys before you hit the "review" button. LOL!

Detention happens every other day.

Harry defeated Voldy in 5th year. Use your imagination how that happened. I dunno, maybe he died of reptile allergy or something.

This is non-canon. Sirius and Dumbledore are alive, as well as Lupin, Tonks, Fred and yes, dear Hedwig.

The plot will thicken, I swear. Just wait for it. :p

Life-size cardboard Draco in tight black jeans for all who reviews! You know your comments make me write faster. Again, I apologize if ever you've found any grammatical errors and such. English isn't my mother tongue and I don't speak it often. Much love to Team Potter. Haha! Cheers! :D


	3. Multiple Shoves

**SUMMARY:** Because of a dare, Harry and Draco found themselves in an unlikely detention where telephones purr, electricity cackles, funky boxes play Weird Sisters, and computers talk back. A teacher-student relationship? Not your average HPDM Detention fic. SLASH

**DISCLAIMER: **I own Harry Potter. I really do. (skips away laughing maniacally to the mental institution)

**A/N: **First of all, thank you guys for the reviews. :) I really appreciate it. Second, I'm sorry if some of you were confused. I did make a mistake. I overlooked the fact that 3 lines of the second chapter were deleted (I didn't double-check the chapter..just posted it right away).. Those lines just explained that Draco changed clothes after Oda called to tell them that they could go back to their dorms, that's why he already had his tie back at the ending:

'Malfoy looked completely relieved. "Oh thank god."  
They went out of the office and parted ways to go their respective dorms.'

There were supposed to be 3 lines between those two but it accidentally got omitted. That's why the end of the second chapter seemed to end hastily. Sigh. Oh well, I'm sorry for all the confusion. I've got no beta. :(

And lastly, to reviewer **lmǽ**: Really? Hmm.. okay, if the inclusion of ipods will ruin it all, then well, I would gladly remove it from the list. Does everybody agree? Thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Multiple Shoves**

XD

Pansy Parkinson had always been someone who got what she wanted one way or another. Whether at home or at school, she always made sure everybody knew that fact. It was common knowledge however that to get her way, Pansy often used a certain . . . line of attack, if you will. And this mode of action wasn't what everybody could say 'nice and gentle'; hell, it wasn't even what you could call 'right'.

Thus the Slytherin found no reason why she shouldn't be doing what she was currently doing at the moment. Pansy saw herself as frank and straightforward and hated it when other people weren't. She felt that she'd been a third wheel too long and it really irked her to no end. Sometimes, people are just so thick-headed they needed to be pushed towards the right path.

Pansy grinned evilly. Her plan was absolutely brilliant. But first, she needed help.

* * *

It was a really hot afternoon and every Hogwarts student wanted nothing more but to bathe in the Black Lake. Few of them found themselves doing so, while others opted to find cold comfort in their baths. One raven-haired Gryffindor though chose to use the showers in the Gryffindor locker rooms. This was after a particularly distressing Quidditch practice with the Gryffindor Team:

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team unfortunately booked the pitch on a scorching Saturday afternoon. The Slytherins booked both weekend mornings; the Ravenclaws scheduled their training afternoon the next day while the Hufflepuffs booked the pitch on the evenings. As to why they did this, the Gryffindors haven't got the foggiest idea. Since Dumbledore's ban to use the pitch on weekdays__1__, all Quidditch Teams had the difficulty squeezing their practices into their precious weekends. Their predicament turned into a very stressful and disappointing training session, with the heat causing headaches and mood swings, most particularly for Harry Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain._

_"Dean, please! Next time, try catching the Quaffle not kicking it! This isn't bloody soccer!"_

_Dean Thomas turned to his captain gingerly. "Sorry Harry. I was just trying out some moves. Guess it's too early for that." The rest of the team sniggered. Harry glared at them, tugging at his messy hair. It didn't help that his team still thought this whole situation was a joke._

_"All right, listen up! I do not know if you lot are aware that this is a very crucial year for all of us. Every team in Hogwarts is hungry for the title this year and that just about raised the bar for us! Not to mention that Malfoy's back on the Slytherin team! We should triple our efforts so their tricks and cheats however dirty they are will be no match for us, do you understand?" he huffed. His team looked at him oddly. "Harry, Malfoy was never off their team," said Demelza Robins. The others nodded in agreement._

_The raven-haired Gryffindor looked at them in confusion. "Really? Oh," he said, tugging his ruffled hair again. Surely the heat seemed to have a negative effect him, turning his brain into mush. His teammates stared at him worriedly. "Mate, you sure you're alright?"_

_The Gryffindor sighed and turned to his team. "Yes Ron, I'm fine. It's the heat I guess."_

_"Oh."_

_Ron and Ginny glanced at each other knowingly._

_"Anyway, back to the game! Dean, please focus on catching the Quaffle will you? Coote and Peakes – make sure you direct those Bludgers to Vaisey and Warrington, alright? Pay no attention to Uquhart; he doesn't have enough brains to fill his worth. Demelza, try the Porskoff Ploy we've been practicing and you're going to be fine. Ron, you're doing great. Ginny too. Just make sure we score that hundred and fifty points before you relax. I'll catch the Snitch by then."_

_His team nodded and their practice went on without a single distraction except that one time when Dean 'accidentally' bumped into Ginny muttering his apologies while blushing, making her furious brother abandon his post then snatching Peakes' bat and hitting Dean on the back of the head._

Harry shook his head, the water cascading down his back as he bowed into it. Pulling the previous thoughts from his head, he figured he should enjoy every cold moment he had while putting his thoughts into perspective.

First of all was Snape. Never in his stay at Hogwarts did he imagine his Potions Professor to be as nasty as he was today. Sure, he sometimes found it scary how the Professor saw how Seamus was once doodling _'Snape loves to take it up the arse,'_ with small squiggly butt-like shapes around it, while his back was turned to the class, or when he gives away detention like he had nothing better to do than sit in his office making students arrange his pickled animal bile jars depending on its fiber content or force them to write nosebleed-inducing love Haikus to Filch. But this was taking it up more than a notch when he manhandled Ron in Potions class earlier. How Snape even thought of scheduling a class at seven-thirty on a Saturday morning was beyond him really and he just do not have enough guts to find out and ask him about it. Though he sure wonders what made the Professor act that way this year.

Next was Oda. The benevolent Muggle Studies Professor was still out of the country due to his seminar. He was innocent on how Draco Malfoy was slowly molding Harry's detention into his own graveyard, making him think of things that he shouldn't be thinking of in the first place. It didn't help that the Professor was so mysterious that he was making him nervous on coming to said detentions.

And that brought him to the thought of his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed and placed his hands on the wall in front of him, leaning into it.

How will Harry even begin to explain Malfoy? The game between Gryffindor and Slytherin was nearing and the raven-haired teen was feeling the pressure peak. He was banned to play Quidditch by Umbridge last year so it didn't come to a surprise that Harry wanted a good comeback, more importantly when he's now the captain. But thinking about Malfoy only added to the pressure he was now feeling as he thought of the blonde as another distraction from what he really should think about. Oh yes. Harry was aware of his so-called 'obsession' with the Slytherin Prince. Ever since first year when he refused Draco's hand in friendship, he'd been keeping a look out for him. He agreed that the blonde lived to torture him, but he quite frankly appreciated every teasing he got from the Slytherin. It made his life normal and ordinary when he thought that there was at least one person who would treat him just like everybody else. But this normalcy still cannot dispute the fact that because of Malfoy, he was slowly questioning his own prefe—

Swift footsteps echoed in the almost empty locker room. Harry immediately snatched his towel from the bar but it was too late as he looked up just in time to see Blaise Zabini rounding a corner and stopping dead at the sight of a very naked Harry Potter.

"Zabini! What in Merlin's beard —"

Blaise's eyes widened for a moment before unconsciously sweeping his gaze from Harry's head to toe, then hurriedly went back to where he came from. "Oh, sorry Potter. Bye!" he muttered in an almost relieved yet utterly amused voice that Harry did not understand. The Gryffindor stood for a moment sopping wet and confused at the Slytherin's antics. _What the hell was that?_

He sighed, shrugged it off and reckoned he needed another shower. The Slytherins really do baffle the hell out of him.

* * *

"Parkinson, where the bloody hell are you?"

A certain platinum blonde Slytherin was fussing about and panicking while trying to concentrate on levitating red and gold ornaments to be hung on the ceiling of the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone seemed to be busy decorating the place for the most out-of-the-blue party the infamous Draco Malfoy will be hosting tonight. The blonde has thought of the idea in Potions class yesterday and quickly regretted it. He forgot that Potter and himself had detention that very night so he was forced to move the party tonight. He certainly should've thought of a better way to get Potter's attention. Now he was stuck in organizing a random party that's not supposed to look so random. Because of this, almost all of Slytherin were obliged to help due to their house's reputation was as much at stake as Draco's. It really didn't help that the Queen of Slytherin Parties was currently missing.

"Hey Blaise! Where the hell is Pansy?" Draco fumed. He was directing some third years to change the color of the carpet to red when Blaise Zabini looked up as he was just entering the common room, slightly flushed.

"Hmmm... I think she mentioned going to the Ravenclaw Tower. I'm not sure though, why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? She should be here helping me with this sort of thing! Hang on, don't tell me she's going out with that Boot person again," said the blonde.

A balloon popped; a few people cried in surprise. "Greg! What the hell?"

"Sorry, Draco."

Blaise sneered at Goyle then looked back at Draco. "Apparently. They got back together two weeks ago. She said something about 'having to leave him clueless was a bitch'," the Italian boy smirked. "Of course, she refused to admit it _was_ her fault in the first place."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It was? Well, who would've thought?" he said sarcastically. Blaise snickered but then remembered something that he should've asked his bestfriend hours ago. "By the way Drake, you know this will eventually blow over, right?"

"What will?" said the other Slytherin not looking up from transfiguring the chandelier into a shimmering disco ball. Decorating the place was almost done. Some students were already lounging on the newly colored couches by the fire.

"This," Blaise said, exaggerating on showing the blonde the _red and gold_ Slytherin Common Room while spreading his arms wide and turning on the spot. "I know this is all a pathetic cover-up for your obsession on the Golden Boy. Admit it Draco, you're smitten by him."

This caused the blonde to choke on something non-existent and glared at his friend. "Excuse me? _Smitten?_"

Blaise thought at least Draco had the decency to blush. He should've kept his mouth shut. _Again. _He counted backwards and waited for the blonde to blow. _Four, three, two. . ._

"First of all _Blaise_, let me tell you that I am no means _smitten_ or obsessed by that bespectacled git! Second, I'm not gay. Third, I'm doing this because I'm bored and consider tormenting Potter one of my many hobbies in life. AND, I'm _not_ gay. Fourth, we Slytherins have a reputation to uphold. Beyond that, I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys do not consort with Gryffindors. Oh, and did I mention I am _NOT _gay?" the blonde said heatedly, his face an embarrassing tomato red. Blaise however guffawed in laughter.

"Defensive much, Draco?" he chuckled, rubbing his chest heartily. "I never said you were a bloody poof, but suit yourself. I just never thought you'd be too much in-denial, in front of me no less."

Draco whipped out his wand threateningly. Blaise gulped, putting his hands up in surrender. He was about to apologize when the Slytherin Ice Prince stormed out of the Common Room to his dormitory without another word. His bestfriend followed him with a look of both concern and amusement.

_That guy needs a proper shoving to the right direction, alright._

* * *

Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room feeling quite refreshed. All he needed to do was attend McGonagall's detention at seven then he could enjoy a good night's sleep. The Transfiguration Professor gave him detention which he truthfully didn't deserve when he accidentally transfigured Millicent Bulstrode's robes into Christmas lights. The raven-haired teen had no idea why his magic was going haywire, causing a lot of accidents and detentions for him. In turn, McGonagall gave him detention after he refused to admit that he did it on purpose.

Harry looked around the room only to find a lone Neville sitting by the fire, who appeared to be finishing up an essay on Herbology. He approached the Gryffindor and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey. Where are the others?" he asked. Neville didn't spare him a look and just shrugged. "I dunno. But if you're looking for Ron and Hermione I overheard them fighting over whether to come to the party at the snakes' pit or not."

The raven-haired teen looked confused for a moment but then realized that Neville was talking about Malfoy's party . . . or rather, _his_ party actually. Harry groaned loudly causing Neville to chuckle. "It's kind of funny you know."

Harry looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"How he's trying to get your attention every time."

Harry's brows furrowed. "Who?" Neville sighed then looked at him pointedly. "Really, Harry? Are you _that_ thick?"

"What are you—"

"Nevermind," Neville said, cutting him off. He grabbed his things and stood up. "Anyway, I have a message from McGonagall for you. She said you could do your detention next time. She said she has an unexpected errand to run."

Harry made to stand up too. "Oh, thanks Nev. That's a relief actually. I'm not really in a mood for detention tonight." Neville smiled and patted him on the back. Harry then remembered something. "Why are you here alone anyway?"

"I was actually waiting for you to deliver McGonagall's message," he said, making his way to the dorms but stopping before the stairs. "Dean mentioned you had Quidditch practice earlier so I waited here. He said you were always the last one to come out of the showers but you go straight to Gryffindor Tower right after."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Right. Thanks again Neville."

The other boy grinned. "No problem. I'm not in a partying mood anyway."

"So they're really in the party then?" It was more of a statement than a question. Neville's grin widened. "Seems so. It's still early though. Are you going?"

Harry scowled, pausing for a moment. "No."

For some reason, his response made Neville laugh. "All right then. Good night Harry," he said, finally climbing up the stairs to their rooms shaking his head in amusement.

Harry stood rooted to the spot for a minute before plopping into the sofa facing the fire inelegantly. He closed his eyes and thought about the party going on in the dungeons. _Should I come? HA. No wonder the common room's empty — Malfoy probably flooded _his_ common room with food and booze. Free food and drinks always made them crazy._ _And who does Malfoy think he is? Hosting a party on _my_ account! Ughh. Sometimes I wish he would just leave me alone. I mean, honestly. It's getting ridiculous already. What am I, his own personal toy—?_

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

* * *

Harry knew he had a lot of enemies; and when he said a lot, he _means_ a lot. Either a real enemy or a super fan who keeps following him around, Harry still thought of them as the same thing – threats to his person and sanity. There were his enemies, frenemies, you-killed-you-know-who-with-an-infectious-reptile-allergy-so-i-hate-you-coz-you're-SO-famous-again type of enemies, jealous fangirls, love potion-brewing fangirls, hypnotizing fangirls, backstabbing fangirls who are actually fangirls of his rival Draco Malfoy, stalking fanboys, polyjuice-drinking fanboys, glamored fanboys who ambush him in his room waiting patiently under his covers, _DrarrySlashFTW Fanclub_ members, _DramioneKicksDrarry'sAss_ _Association_ members, _HarryPotterLikesItUpTheArse_ _Fangroup _members, _DracoTopsVsHarryTops Debate Club_ members, and of course, there's your average Slytherins. As Harry fell face first onto the floor, he wondered who among his enemies actually got the guts to petrify him.

His attackers carefully approached the Gryffindor, both casting him nervous, apologetic glances. Though Harry was stiff as a board, he tried to glower at Seamus Finnegan and Blaise Zabini as they sat him on the couch. _Oh. The Traitorpals._

"We're really sorry about this Harry," said Seamus guiltily, nudging at his partner in crime.

Blaise, still uncomfortable with his previous encounter with the brunette, grimaced but still muttered meaningfully, "Yeah, Potter. Er . . . sorry." Seamus however, not knowing that Blaise's apology held more than one meaning rolled his eyes at him and cast a spell to levitate the Golden Boy's body. Blaise ran to the common room entrance and opened the portrait harshly causing the Fat Lady to curse at him.

They made their way out of the common room with Harry floating in tow. The sandy-haired Gryffindor levitated his body cautiously as Blaise led the group, continuously looking around the corridors as if someone might catch them kidnapping the great Harry Potter. Someone nearly did as they rounded a corner and found a second year girl striding across their path. They immediately hid behind a statue of a grumpy-looking witch, which was fortunately about only two feet away. The duo stifled a gasp as they saw Luna Lovegood round the same corner they did and marched up to the girl, appearing to be exchanging something with her. They waited until Luna and the girl disappeared and sighed at their near misfortune as they continued on their way.

"I told you we should've used that shortcut behind the tapestry near the Prefects' bathroom! We could've been there ages ago!" said Blaise in an undertone. They were treading their way down a flight of steps and were careful not to let Harry bump into the steps.

Seamus only shrugged at him. "I happen to know that Ernie Macmillan showers there every night at this time around so I thought it's far much safer to use the second floor corridor near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one ever uses that one. It's always flooded."

"And how did you know he showers there every night, I wonder?" smirked Blaise. The Gryffindor seethed. "Shuddup. That's none of your business, Zabini."

Blaise however wasn't listening as he noticed Harry still glaring daggers at him. "Potter. Stop looking at me like that." Harry's heated gaze only intensified.

"Stop it!"

"Shh!" scolded Seamus, still levitating the raven-haired teen warily. The Italian boy made a face. "Sorry. But Potter's scaring me."

Seamus grinned. "Aren't all of us?" He looked at Harry, slowing his pace. They were nearly at their destination. "Really Harry. We're sorry. It's just that we made a bet and all and Zabini here simply _refused _to lose against Ron again."

Blaise's face flashed with annoyance at this. "HA! That cheater. Of course he always wins! Why he bets on things involving his best mate is beyond me. Though I think that's the reason why he always beats everyone. He knows you far too well, doesn't he Potter?" he said, looking Harry in the eye. The Gryffindor's angry stare still held. Zabini involuntarily shuddered.

They entered a dark corridor now that was eerily quiet except for the barely heard dripping of water from somewhere above them. Both Seamus and Blaise relaxed when they arrived in front of a wall behind the Hogwarts Cellars. Harry stiffened – if that was somehow possible – as he realized where the two boys where taking him. He tried to compose himself as Zabini whispered something at the wall and signaled at Seamus.

The wall shifted to reveal a dungeon-like room with low ceilings and greenish lamps and chairs. The room had lots of low backed, tufted leather sofas, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It had quite a grand atmosphere yet possessed a cold, dark one too. The Slytherin Common Room would've been quite depressing on its own without the rumbling party music in surround sound, the red and gold banners, tables filled with food and beverages, party lights, and of course, the grinding bodies on the made-up dance floor. Students from different houses were scattered around – some dancing, the others stuffing their mouths with desserts and booze, while the rest opted to watch and play games by the fireplace. Among these students was the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy, who was currently stunned at the sight of a levitating petrified Harry Potter by the common room entrance.

Seamus and Blaise greeted everybody and approached the group by the fireplace. Draco stood up, still shocked at the sight of a floating Chosen One. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Luna, Pansy, Neville – pretty much the same group from before were also looking both amused and surprised at this. Seamus released Harry from his spells after casting a shield charm on Blaise and himself. It was a precautionary measure as he was pretty sure the irate brunette would snap right away when he release the spell. This was proven effective when the raven-haired teen immediately fired a particularly scary-sounding spell at Seamus that made even Hermione gasp in surprise.

"Amitto Potente!"

Seamus' shield just absorbed the spell and left the two stunned wizards with wide eyes. The loud music stopped. Everyone's heads turned towards their group.

Blaise first found the voice to speak up. "What the hell was that spell Potter?" Harry only glared at him. Draco however, couldn't believe what just happened.

"Potter, did you just cast a . . ."

Ron looked confused. "I don't get it. What did Harry do?" His girlfriend rolled her eyes at him then looked at the shocked Zabini with barely hidden amusement. "Amitto Potente. The Impotency Spell."

"WHAT?" said Seamus and Blaise together.

Pansy Parkinson giggled. "Hey Blaise! It's the perfect spell for you!" Even a few students sniggered. Blaise and Seamus looked thunderstruck to say the least. The other occupants of the room looked slightly shocked and amused at the same time. Draco Malfoy on the other hand was looking at Harry oddly. The Gryffindor noticed this and avoided his questioning gaze.

"It's permanent."

Everyone's heads visibly snapped to Harry direction.

"Potter, are you mad?"

At this, Harry roared. "No, ARE YOU? Who the hell do you think you are kidnapping me like that? I already told everyone I am NOT going to this stupid party of yours and yet you imbeciles seemed to think you can just drag me here?" he growled at Zabini before rounding on Malfoy. "And YOU! Do you think this is funny? I don't have a hippogriff's clue why you won't bloody leave me alone for even once in my stupid, bloody life! Do you think I practically _want _to get detentions? You'll be surprised to know that I have more important things to do better than to submerge myself in detentions I don't even deserve! So I don't know, why don't _you_ and your sick posse try to be in my shoes for once and let me live my own bloody fucking life!"

Harry panted, trying to catch his breath while glaring daggers at Malfoy. The blonde seemed stunned as his mouth was hanging open and one hand gripping one of the sofa's arms tight. And to add, he was slightly shaking. Hermione lifted one brow at this then looked at Harry who was still having a glaring match with the Slytherin.

"I. . . I. . ."

Malfoy looked as if he wanted to say something but his mouth opened and closed like a fish. The others looked confused at this and wondered why Malfoy didn't even have a comeback for what Harry just said to him. In fact, he looked completely affected by the Gryffindor's outburst. To everyone's surprise, Harry's glare softened as he sighed.

"Forget it, Malfoy," he said, sitting beside Hermione who immediately scooted over closer to Ron to give him space. He covered his face with his hands and remained still. Their audience looked from one face to another, too mystified at the two. Their wonder seemed to reach new heights as Draco said his next words.

"I'm sorry."

Harry looked up from his hands.

"I'm sorry, Potter."

* * *

The Common Room was dead silent. Draco could've sworn he heard a pin drop quietly on the floor at that moment, but he continued to stare at his shocked rival seriously. He didn't know what came to him for him to say those words but he knew that he meant it. He had no idea why though and was as startled as everybody else. It didn't help that Potter was looking at him quite strangely. He quickly regained his composure and turned his slip into something else.

"I mean. . . I'm sorry that you. . . that you're life sucks bigtime."

There wasa flurry of movements as Harry started on the blonde but was immediately held back by Ron and Hermione.

Draco internally swore. _Smooth, Draco. Real smooth._

"Don't go down his level, Harry. He isn't worth it."

"Hermione's right, mate. He just wants you to feel the same way he does, what with a life like that."

As Malfoy was about to punch Ron in the face, Pansy cut him off, shielding Ron from the blonde.

"Okay, that's enough!" Everyone looked at her except for Malfoy who was still glowering at Ron. "I'm sick and tired of having to deal with you two snapping at each other like a married couple! I thought everyone here in this room already put aside their differences just so all of us could get along in our last few years here?" Pansy said, glaring at the archenemies. "So will you _please_ shut the fuck up for one night at least?"

To their surprise, both teens stilled but avoided each other's gaze. Pansy sighed in relief as everyone went back to what they were doing when the music filled up the room once again. The group sat by the fire while Harry and Draco were at both ends of the common room, arms crossed in front of them with backs turned away from each other.

"O...kay? The night's still young. We've got a proposition!" said Dean almost too cheerfully. He nudged his boyfriend and looked at him pointedly before realization dawned on Seamus' face.

"Oh yeah. Let's play a game!"

Those who heard them moved closer, curiosity on their faces. "What kind of game?" Hermione asked suspiciously. When Ron, Luna, Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, and the others sat on the floor in front of the soothing fire, Dean said in a thrilled voice, "Truth or Dare!"

At this, Blaise and Pansy glanced at each other as they nodded, grinning wickedly. Ginny got to her feet and dragged an irritated Harry to the circle and pushed him down to sit and join the game. While Draco on the other hand was vehemently forced to join as a frustrated Pansy summoned him with her wand. Everyone looked on amusingly as the great Draco Malfoy was yanked to the circle by an invisible force.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up Draco," Pansy said, patting the floor beside her. Malfoy did not protest however as he plopped next to her gracefully with a huff. "Hmmf. Just stop manhandling me."

His bestfriend frowned at him mockingly. "I didn't manhandle you." Draco rolled his eyes. "Technically at least."

Blaise and Pansy unconsciously sandwiched Draco, preventing him from escaping the game. Beside Pansy was Luna who was wearing her Spectrespecs and was looking around the circle as if they were morphing into something fascinating when she focused at one of them in particular. This was making Ginny who was at her side grin amusedly at her friend.

"So. This isn't an ordinary game of Truth or Dare," said Seamus, grinning naughtily.

Ginny rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Of course."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. This is different 'cause Dean and I specifically charmed it for our little group right here," Seamus chuckled.

Neville audibly gulped. "When you say you specifically charmed it for us, do you mean, the questions and dares are purposely targeted to each person present here?"

"I love Truth or Dare!"

The group started and gaped at Luna. The Gryffindors were so used to her random interruptions that they just shrugged it off. A few moments passed when Blaise coughed and said to the couple, "So? Is Longbottom right?"

For some reason, Seamus couldn't stop grinning naughtily, so Dean opted to explain it before the Slytherins decide to punch him in the face. "Well not necessarily, no. We have prepared two boxes with general questions and dares that can be applied to all the people here, but can be meant for just one or two persons in particular. So basically, the questions and dares must be picked from these containers," Dean plucked two matchbox-sized boxes from his pocket and spelled it to return to its original siz, "…and everyone is obliged to answer or do them."

Hermione frowned. "So the basic difference is, we have to get the questions and dares from these boxes rather than make it up ourselves?"

"Yep."

"And you're the only ones who know them?"

Dean groaned. Hermione was too suspicious for her own good." Er, no. We asked somebody else to do it for us."

"Who?"

Dean and Seamus looked slightly uncomfortable. "Just . . . someone. No worries though; I'm certain we could handle the questions," assured Dean.

Seamus nodded beside him. "To guarantee that everyone does their part, we soaked the pieces of paper in a modified version of Veritaserum and Adstringo Venenum. Within contact, the potions will ensure that the person will tell the truth or will be obliged to do the dare. Besides, if anyone could just refuse to answer a question or turn down a dare, then it wouldn't be any fun right?"

"And how did you manage to do that?" inquired Harry. "Adstringo Venenum. Isn't that the potion version of the Imperius Curse?" Almost everyone who didn't know this bit of information turned to look questioningly at the pair.

"No, it isn't. It's a mild version actually, so it's not illegal or anything," said Seamus, wanting to clear it all up. "And… let's just say we got help. End of discussion."

The Slytherins all looked half amused, half suspicious at the two while the others were just simply stunned that Dean and Seamus exceeded their expectations. Surely they were up to no good. This made Neville uneasy though they were careful not to show it. Neville was uncomfortable because of obvious reasons - he was sure that this game won't end nicely. Considering Malfoy and Potter were not feeling too cheerful even before the game was declared was proof enough that maybe just maybe, they should stop right then and there. This was exactly the reason why Draco and Harry were feeling on edge: trust Dean and Seamus to come up with another trick to complicate their lives.

"You two are unbelievable. Doing this just for a simple little game?" said Hermione who was about an inch from calling it off before it even begun.

"Well it's not that it's _our_ idea. . ." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. At this, Seamus almost choked, causing everyone to look warily at them.

"Hahaha... of course it was!" chuckled Seamus nervously before patting his boyfriend hard at the back. Dean coughed and wheezed in pain. "I'm so sorry dear, are you alright?" Seamus didn't wait for his answer nonetheless.

"So! Shall we proceed?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, everyone. *smiles sheepishly* I know, I know, trust me. I was busy with. . . life. :) Anyway, as you may have noticed, this chapter is somewhat a filler. I've written this ages ago and the reason why I'm posting this only now is because... I'm in the office with nothing to do. Haha.. And yes, i do have a job now. But I promise I'll be updating quite regularly this time around. I hope my readers are still alive and haven't forsaken me though. :(


End file.
